The Twisted Life
by Alima8314
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. What happened the night Nina and Alexander became a chimera?


**A Twisted Life  
>- An FMA Tearjerker -<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

**A/N:** Oneshot. Complete. So, I'm re-reading FMA, and I got to chapter 5, my muse came out of hiding and hit me over the head with a mallet. I re-read chapter 5, and it made me wonder, "Has anyone written a story about the night Nina and Alexander became a chimera?" I had never found one, but then, I didn't look very hard. So, I thought I should write one. All the websites I have seen say that Tucker's wife was an unwilling subject, but was she really? There are a few things I made up for this fic, and a few things I had to read between the lines to write. Please review!

**Spoiler Warning(s):** Fullmetal Alchemist, Chapter 5

**Pairing(s):** None

**Special Thanks To:** _xfacexthisx _for looking this over for me.

**Synopsis:** What happened the night Nina and her dog were turned into a chimera by her father?

* * *

><p>Shou Tucker watched his daughter play with the Elric boys from his study on the second floor. At least she was happy, even though he was not. The reminder that his assessment was coming up was not welcome news, considering it had been on his mind for the past couple of weeks already.<p>

It was true, what he had told Nina, that the research he had turned in last year was barely met with approval. He knew he needed to step up to the plate this year, and give the higher-ups something amazing. He needed the funding he received in order to support his daughter and live the comfortable life he had grown used to.

His mind kept returning to Nina. She was so like her mother. "So very much like her mother," he whispered, the seed of an idea forming in his mind. He shook his head. No, he couldn't. Not to a little girl. It had been one thing when he had transmuted his wife, she had been willing, at first. However, after she had been grafted to the dog, her mind, or what was left of it, had changed. She refused to eat, and died shortly after he received his State Alchemist Certification and was dubbed the Sewing-Life Alchemist. His wife had understood, but his daughter wouldn't.

Being four years old, little Nina was young and naive enough to have believed him when he told her that her mother had left them to return to her parent's home two years ago. He told his daughter that her mother had been unhappy with his desire to become a State Alchemist, since he would then be living in the military's pocket.

"I suppose she had a point, Sweetie," he had said. "Ever since I got my State Alchemist Certification, my increasing dedication to my research has really cut back on the time I get to spend with you, being your father. But, she knew that after I got my certification, I would be better able to take care of you. So, she waited for me to pass and left." Every word he spoke had been a lie.

Nina's child-like forgiveness had torn at his heart. He didn't know what he would do when she grew old enough to truly question what had happened to her mother, and ask why her mother had never once contacted her.

Shou lowered his head, gazing at the papers on his desk, most in order, but some crumpled. What could he do? His assessment was in a few days, and he had come up with nothing. He glanced at the children playing in the yard, but it was getting dark, and he knew that the Elrics would be leaving for the night soon. Could he get away with it? He had before.

Before he could talk himself out it, Shou got up from his desk and made his way to the bookcase where he kept his documents. He ran his fingers over the spines of his books, looking for one in particular. He gave an involuntary cry once he located it. He pulled it from its place and sat back at the desk. He opened the book and skimmed the pages, remembering what it was he needed to do.

He quickly slammed the book shut when he heard the door open and the trio of youngsters come back inside. He stood and left his study to greet them. He invited them to stay for dinner, but as always, the Elric brothers declined. Shou expected this, and found himself happy that they would not be staying, despite his daughter's protests. It would give him that much more time to do what he needed in order to secure his certification. He knew he could pass Nina off as his second speaking chimera to the proctors of his assessment, having already gained notoriety for the act two years prior.

"Nina," he said after the two had finished their dinner. "Would you like to help Daddy with something?"

Nina smiled broadly. "Yeah! I love spending time with you, Daddy."

Shou stood and reached out his hand for Nina to take. Once she hopped down from her chair, Shou knelt down and picked her up, placing her on his hip.

"What did you need help with?" she asked.

"I need your help in my lab."

Nina shrank back. "You always said I wasn't allowed in there, because of the monsters. You said you didn't want them to hurt me."

Shou laughed, and hoped it didn't sound as fake to Nina as it did to himself. "That's why we'll bring Alexander. He'll help protect you." He turned his head and called for the large canine, who came running at the sound of his name. "Come on, boy."

Tail wagging, Alexander followed father and daughter downstairs to Shou Tucker's lab. Once there, he set Nina on the floor and turned on the light.

Nina looked around, and seeing all the chimeras that writhed in their cages, she reached out for Alexander, who, while growling at the cages, nosed his way under her arms. "I'm scared, Daddy."

Shou smiled and returned to where the little girl was standing, stiff with fear. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be just fine now." He knelt down and hugged her. "It's okay." He let her go and looked in her eyes. "Are you ready to help Daddy now, Sweetie?"

Nina released one of her arms from around the dog's neck and placed the tip of her index finger in her mouth and nodded.

Tucker looked around his lab to be sure everything he had set up before dinner was still where he had left it. He closed his eyes and collected himself. Of course it would still be there. No one but him had access to the lab.

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

He turned and smiled reassuringly at Nina, who stood stock still where he had put her. She never realized that she and her dog were standing in the middle of a transmutation circle. It was the same one that transformed her mother into a chimera.

_Nina truly is just like mother,_ Tucker thought. "Yes," he said. He stood and moved toward his table, where he had set aside some materials he would need for the process of creating a chimera to work. "I need you to hold these for me," he said, handing her a couple of closed vials. "And I need you to keep an eye on these." He placed some of the larger containers at her feet. It took him two trips to get everything into the array.

"Why Daddy?" Nina asked, cocking her head. Still she held on the vials she had been given, afraid to drop them and upset her father.

Shou blinked, taken aback by her question. He swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. "I just want to make sure they don't get in my way while I work, and I trust you to do that for me." He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her bangs, and when she smiled, he returned it. "It will only be for a little while."

Nina nodded. "Okay."

Tucker stood and backed away from the girl, still smiling at her. She was showing a brave face, and he wanted her to know that he was proud of her. He knew she was obviously frightened by her surroundings, and he didn't know what effect her fear might have on the outcome of tonight's event.

Once he was out of the circle, he knelt once more and placed his hands on the array. Instantly, it began to glow. Nina gave out a cry and dropped on the vials she was holding, which shattered when it reached the ground, spilling its contents on Nina's feet. It didn't matter now, though. The reaction had begun. Alexander began to bark as the containers on the floor burst open. Both subjects were rooted to the spot, unable to move due to the alchemical forces.

Nina turned her gaze toward her father, her eyes pleading with him to stop. "I don't want to help anymore, Daddy!" they screamed.

Shou stepped back from the now smoking circle. A few seconds later, the smoke was encased by a dome of light. Electricity crackled around the room, and Sewing-Life Alchemist's hair stood on end. There was a vortex of energy, and papers were flying around the room. Some that got too close to the active array were bursting into flame.

Nina and Alexander continued to scream.

This was the second time in Shou Tucker's life that he had heard that sound, so unlike the cries of fear and pain that issued forth from the mouths of the many animals he'd experimented on since he had received his license. This time, though, the screaming was higher pitched, and carried more fear. The last coherent word he heard from her was an anguished "Daddy!" The howling of the dog was the same as two years ago, however. Ultimately, both Nina's cries, and the cries of her mother, who knew for the most part what she was getting into, were the sound that the betrayed made.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face. It was working! Everything would okay now! Shou Tucker wouldn't have to go back to being poor. "This is for the greater good, Nina! You don't understand yet, but you will! Someday, you will!" He laughed maniacally. This would work. He would get more funding from the government, and therefore he could do more research. He hoped to someday be able to create a chimera that could speak like a person without the need for a human sacrifice. He knew he could do it, he just needed more time.

And now, he had that time. His daughter had given it to him. His wife had helped him start this journey, and his daughter would help him finish.

The cries continued for a few minutes more before they stopped abruptly. It was a minute more before the light faded and the smoke finally escaped to the ceiling, where it hung like a curtain. Tucker opened a small window that was near the roof and waited for the smoke to clear before approaching the center of what used to be the circle. The circle was gone, burned away by the transmutation.

He looked down at his creation, a creature that was a perfect blend of man and beast. Not only that, but the chimera was also an alchemically perfect being, a mixture of both genders, a hermaphrodite. He reached down and shook it awake. "Wake up, dear."

The chimera opened its eyes and looked around. It began to whimper, a scared, confused sound that filled the room. The other chimeras began to hiss and spit at the sound.

Ignoring the commotion, Shou patted its head, and it looked up at him with its large eyes. Eyes that were still human. They shined with intelligence. It blinked a few times and focused on Tucker.

"Do you remember who I am?" Shou asked the chimera that had been his daughter and family pet less than ten minutes ago. This was the real test. If the chimera could speak, his future would be secured. He held his breath in anticipation, waiting for the beast to answer.

The chimera opened and closed its mouth a few times, as if trying out its body. Shou clenched his hands tightly. This had to work. There was nothing he had done wrong. He followed the same steps he had two years ago. The result now was the same as then... So far. If only the chimera would speak!

Finally, the chimera opened its mouth, and a single raspy word came out.

"Daddy."


End file.
